


A Family Meal

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [21]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Over Protective Gideon, Pregnant Sophie, Winter fic, Young Barbara and Eugenia Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 21 of 25 Days of Pairings: Sophie/GideonGideon attempts to arrange something for his pregnant wife.
Relationships: Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Family Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> While I attempted to remain historical accurate for the time I didn't include the recipe to things for safety reasons. Thomas Lightwood was born in 1885 so I took some liberties so made it that Sophie was pregnant with him in December 1884.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Gideon paced back and forth, his hair bouncing slightly with each nervous step. 

“Gideon,” Sophie sighed, “I’m okay. It’s just a litt...” The pregnant Shadowhunter quickly lurched and grabbed for the nearby wastebasket, thinking of how unpleasant the day’s earlier lunch had become as her body rejected it. 

Gideon stood at attention, holding her long dark hair back and out of her way, his free hand rubbing a gentle circle along Sophie's back. 

“Are you certain you are okay? I can reach out to the silent brother or Charlotte.” Gideon quickly rambled on, not so much as a breath between thoughts. “No, no, no. It would just cause Will to call out to Jem! He is always looking for a way to pull him from the silent city; he will see it as a favor.” 

Sophie loudly cleared her throat, stopping the rambling Lightwood, as she carefully sat up, pulling a handkerchief that was tucked within her dress, delicately dabbing the corner of her mouth before continuing. 

“As I was saying, **Gideon,** ” she chided, still putting extra emphasis on his name, “I’m fine, my dear, this is not our first pregnancy, and we have no clue if it is to be our last.” 

Sophie extended a hand, silently asking for Gideon’s assistance in standing. Her husband immediately responded, placing a hand on her back to steady her while allowing his other hand to be used by Sophie to push herself up. Confidently Sophie stood one hand resting on her stomach protectively, her abdomen starting to show the first tale sign of her pregnancy. 

“Soph, I insist we just need to make sure you’re oka...”

Gideon heard the sound of frustration escape his wife's lips and slightly reeled back. The look in Sophie’s eyes held him silent as he had seen before and expected the storm to be arriving shortly. It happened before with Sophie’s two previous pregnancies. 

“That is enough, Gideon! Please go. I can not have you fussing over me like this, this is our 3rd pregnancy, and we have two beautiful angels to show for it .” Sofie took a breath before she continued, “I can not have you here at this moment as I do not wish to yell at you, please go keep Barbara and Eugenia Company, and I will return to you once I’m better.” 

“Bu…”

“No buts Gideon go,” she pointed toward the door. “I promise you I'm okay, but I need you to do this for now … please,” she added, her fatigue clearly showing. 

Gideon nodded in response, gently placing a kiss on Sophie's head before laying her down. “If you insist, but I will be near with the girls in case you need something. Just call out, and I will be back by your side, Sophie.” 

Sophie smiled up at him; a part of her was sad to see him go, but Gideon had been with her since they woke up, continually asking if she needed something; it was sweet and endearing to see her husband this way; Sophie just needed some rest right now. 

Gideon closed the door softly behind himself and started to hesitantly wander down the hall, the worry in his mind dissipating as he reached his daughters’ playroom. 

“Oh, what are my little angels up to?” he playfully called out to the girl as he opened the room and greeted the little ones playing with their dolls. 

To the betterment of his mood, he was greeted with Daddy and papa alike from his youngest as they made their way to him in excitement, Barbara taking care to bring her younger sister with her. Just as they were to collide with his legs, Gideon made an easy effort to scoop them both up in one of his arms, Delivering affectionate pecks on the cheeks to each girl. 

Gideon smiled wide, holding onto his daughter as he whispered to them, “Mommy is asleep, so we are going to help her make dinner. Do you want to help daddy make dinner?”

“Yes,” Barbara declared in the best whisper a four-year-old was capable of, raising her tiny fist in the air from excitement; her sister imitating her with a sound Gideon would assume to be an agreement in some way. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go “ He held onto the girls bouncing them in his arms along the way to the kitchen, a quiet stream of laughter breaking through the house. 

Determined, Gideon made it to the kitchen, knowing well he was not the best cook. But he was sure he knew enough that one dinner should not pose to be an impossible challenge. Gideon and his daughter would conquer this so that Sophie could rest without worry.

When they reached the kitchen, Gideon gently lowered Barbara to the ground and kept his youngest in his arms. 

“Hello, my Eugenia,” he cooed to his youngest, lifting her in the air, her chubby cheek breaking into a smile that warmed his heart. Carefully he seated her in a custom-crafted high chair made by their close family friend, Henry Branwell. After clasping a function lock in the feature made to make sure no harm would come to Eugenia, he placed a small bowl of cut-up fruit for finger foods and a few of her favorite toys to keep her happy. 

“Now, you be good. Daddy’s going to be right here,“ Gideon smiled as he stepped away and noticed Barbara gravitating a step behind him and away from the stovetop; Sophie had made sure to teach their oldest how to behave in the kitchen. 

Gideon made reasonably quick and clean work of preparing the dinner for the evening. A small side salad and chicken they planned on roasting whole accompanied with baby potatoes; ingredients all that had been purchased early in the day from a local London Market. He took care of the bird and prepared the various salad toppings for Barbara to mix for their salad before putting it away to stay fresh. 

Soon it was time for the bird to come out from their wood-burning oven; satisfied with the result, Gideon declared the dinner a success. A confident smile of victory found its way onto Gideon’s face until he turned and saw Barbara pouting.

“What is wrong, my darling? You did great helping daddy,” Gideon praised as he bent down on one knee to see his oldest eye to eye.

“B-but I want to help more,” she stuck her bottom lip out unknowingly taking advantage of Gideon’s quickly melting heart. 

“Oh, darling, I'm sure we can find something. Just give me one moment, I promise,” Gideon guaranteed as he kissed her nose. On his search, he stopped to check in on Eugenia, who had since finished her snacks and currently clutching a toy sleepily, her light blue eyes drooping from exhaustion. Gideon lifted her from her confines and placed her in a nearby crib to sleep, and near enough, he could keep watch over her. The cries that came after his step made his error known. Gideon quickly scooped Eugenia back out and swayed on his feet, speaking gently into her ear as he kept searching for something Barbara could assist in making.

Gideon's life was quickly becoming complicated, cooing to a crying infant in one arm, trying to find something to do with Barbara, and desperately searching for a card he swore he tucked in a drawer in the kitchen. Eugenia's mood began to turn for the better, and so seemed Gideon's luck as he pulled a piece of paper trapped underneath a cooking textbook on the carved wooden counter. 

“Found it!” he cheered louder than intended, holding the card up and quickly reading over it to confirm the needed ingredients were available in their home. 

“Barbara, we are going to learn how to make some sweets together. How does that sound?” he announced to his oldest while still attempting to soothe the now quiet and once again sleepy Eugenia. 

“Like the sweet you and mommy get from the shadow market?” Barbara excitedly asked, going over to her dad to reach for the card he had. 

“Absolutely my ball of joy,” Gideon carefully started to gather all the ingredients on the card and a big bowl for them to use. “I’ll hand you the ingredients, and you put them on the table for us, okay?” 

“I can do that!” his oldest proclaimed proudly and started to take the items from him.

“Okay, now you read me the instructions, and I’ll put them in,” Gideon guided as he followed with the bowl and Eugenia still in his arms, now asleep. Barbara’s efforts at reading the recipe were intense and showed how much his oldest was growing. Gideon started to mix the items in carefully, not o mess up but also not wake the little one in his arms. As he continued following Barbara’s directions, it slowly dawned on him that a third would be joining his children. Gideon didn’t want to think about how he would handle all three at once, but he was determined to find a way.

“Now we roll it!” Barbara read back with a cheer, causing her little sister to shift in their dad’s arms. 

Gabriel rolled out the cookie dough, suggesting that they should attempt to cut the dough into tree shapes. In the end, they looked interestingly shaped. Gideon carefully and gently placed Eugenia back in the crib, slowly stepping away as he did so as not to wake her. Once far away and sure his youngest was asleep, Gideon placed the cookies into the oven leaving an eager Barbara and nervous Gideon to wait. 

Gideon passed the time by cleaning up the kitchen with Barbara while Eugenia slept. He managed to peek in on Sophie under the guise of bringing her some water. Gideon noticed right away she was still asleep and left the water at the bedside table quietly and made his exit. He went back into the kitchen and checked over his daughters before the cookies in the oven. Gideon carefully removed the cookies from their wood-burning oven, placing them on the countertop to cool. Whether these creations would be considered trees would be another debate, but the look in Barbara’s eye told Gideon she was happy with them. 

“Now let go check on Mommy, my little flower,” he called out to his eldest once more, only to turn and find Sophie leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

“Mommy!” cried Barbara running to cling to her leg.

“Darling,” Gideon called out in endearment, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist so he could offer her steadying support. “I do hope you’re feeling better.” 

“Of course I’m feeling better, dear” Sophie rolled her eyes. “I told you I was okay, but you are so quick to panic sometimes, I do not know if I should be endeared or worried,” she teased her husband, drawing a heated blush from Gideon.

“Your health comes first, Sophie.”

“Yes, it does, and I promise you, I will tell you if anything is ever wrong,” She leaned into her husband, her advances met in kind as they placed a gentle kiss on one another. This was poorly received from their little peanut gallery as Barbra exclaimed eww and began to insist on showing mommy her hard work instead. 

“Oh, hard work, you say, Barbara?” Sophie smiled, her scar looking softer in the light cast from the kitchen window. “And what did you do?”

“I helped daddy cook food for you, so you don't have to, Mommy!”

“Oh, is that so sweet, baby?” Sophie picked her daughter up, hugging her to her chest as she turned and gave Gideon a look of worry, knowing his competency for cooking. 

Gideon shook his head before responding, “I’m proud to say that I have managed to not only cook dinner this time without burning anything, but our angel here helped make some sweets; I obtained the recipe from Charlotte.”

Sophie gave the food a skeptical gaze. She handed a cookie to Barbara and Gideon before picking up a cookie with hesitation for herself. She bit into the slightly soft-baked good and gave her approval quickly. Sophie found herself just as fast going for another. 

“Not too bad this time, Mr. Lightwood,” Sophie smiled and turned her oldest. “It’s probably because you helped him, isn’t it, my sweet girl?”

“Of course, only the best for my wife, and Barbara was the best helper I could ask for. She kept me on task.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes again as she snuck under Gideon’s arm, leaning into his side before speaking, “Let’s get everyone together to eat, then bed and a story for our daughters.”

Barbara whined when she heard about their plans but gave little protest afterward. The food was soon finished, the cookies were mostly gone, and the girls had been put back to bed as the night carried peacefully on with Gideon and Sophie in the kitchen.

Gideon worked on cleaning up what was still left from them, eating dinner as his wife approached him from behind.

“Thank you for dinner. It was very thoughtful,” Sophie said as Gideon turned to face her, the two wrapping their arms around one another. 

“I know I can worry and go a little overboard. I just worry,” Gideon confessed, lovingly caressing her scarred cheek. “You have given me everything; it only serves that I seek to return the same for you, my love.” 

“Gideon, you have shown me more kindness and love than I have ever expected. We have each other, our family, and our friends; you have always made sure I was appreciated and more. Never forget that” she confided to Gideon. 

Gideon’s cheeks once more tinted at his wife’s earnest statement. Gideon felt his words failing to measure to what was currently burning through him, so he went with the only five words that could come close to gracing that feeling. 

“I love you, Sophie Lightwood.”

“And I love you, Gideon Arthur Lightwood,” Sophie returned as she leaned forward and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> 4 pairings left! Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Meet you back here tomorrow!


End file.
